


Под зонтом

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Джек отпустил Шауля не просто так.





	Под зонтом

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Под зонтом  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 721 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кёртис (["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/))/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Джек отпустил Шауля не просто так.  
>  **Примечания:** Дополнительная сцена ко второму эпилогу макси **fandom Kings 2018** [«Сосновый край»](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216102347.htm?oam#more1)  
>  **Задание:** ЗОНТ (Сонник)

Джек отпускает водителя, забирает у Тейлора зонт и спускается по выложенной камнями дорожке туда, где темноты под деревьями едва-едва касается падающий с веранды свет. Звук двигателя стихает, когда водитель загоняет машину в гараж, и в наступившей тишине слышны лишь тихий шорох дождя в кронах сосен да отрывистое редкое «кап», когда крупные капли, срываясь с его зонта, падают на мокрые темные камни. Налетает порыв ветра, и в прохладном ночном воздухе не остается ни следа вони бензина и выхлопных газов — только терпкий пряный запах мокрой хвои. Тонкий черный нейлон зонта окатывает водопадом капель.

Джек тянется во внутренний карман пальто за фляжкой — подарок Кёртиса, легко открывается одной рукой. Делает глоток и несколько секунд катает виски во рту, прежде чем проглотить. Вдалеке за деревьями можно разглядеть мягкое свечение ночной столицы, но Джек не глядит в ту сторону. Он бросает взгляд на часы. Начало двенадцатого. Пора бы…

Словно в ответ на его мысли, в кармане глухо вибрирует телефон. Джек принимает звонок, выслушивает быстрый доклад и с коротким «Понятно» отключается. Сосны скрипят под очередным порывом ветра, по нейлону зонта стучат крупные капли, к нему липнут мокрые иголки и чешуйки хвои. Ощутимо опускается температура — дождь вполне может перейти в первый снег уже этой ночью. Глубоко в левом плече просыпается пока еще чуть заметная ноющая боль — его теперь лучше держать в тепле, — но Джек не уходит. Ему интересно, идет ли дождь в горах на юге, на перевалах с пограничными заставами и дальше — в Гильбоа. 

Возле дома раздается и стихает шум еще одной машины. Хлопает дверь. Мокрая хвоя шуршит под тяжелыми шагами — Кёртис спускается к нему напрямик, минуя тропинки. Он без зонта, фуражка низко надвинута на лоб, воротник пальто поднят. Свет едва добирается до места, где стоит Джек, но он уверен: меж бровей у Кёртиса знакомая хмурая вертикальная складка. Тот останавливается рядом, но не вплотную, в напряженной линии плеч читается невысказанный вопрос.

— Твои люди все равно с ним закончили, — говорит Джек.

— Это не повод, — откликается Кёртис.

— Нет, не повод, — соглашается Джек. Он все равно не жалеет о своем решении.

— Шимон из старой гвардии, он не смирится. Наверняка захочет вернуться и…

— И он придет к кому-нибудь, — прерывает его Джек, думая о дядюшке Уильяме и его склонности к манипулированию королями. — Или кто-то придет к нему.

Он поднимает голову, и взгляды их встречаются.

— И мы будем знать, к кому или кто. Я не настолько великодушен, чтобы отпустить правую руку главного заговорщика в свободное плавание.

Новый порыв ветра едва не выворачивает зонт наружу, ледяные капли секут руки и лицо. Джеку вдруг вспоминаются многочисленные рассказы Сайласа о раскатах грома, которыми с ним говорил Бог. Интересно, не Он ли сейчас пытается достучаться до Джека? Тогда глупо закрываться от гласа Божьего зонтом — это все равно что идти с деревянным мечом против «Голиафа».

Ветер стихает. Сосны выпрямляются, стряхивая им за шиворот последние крупные капли. Кёртис, все еще хмурясь, поправляет воротник пальто. Он не выглядит особенно убежденным, но Джек и действовал в обход, потому что понимал, что убедить его не удастся.

Верь мне, хочет сказать Джек, но даже сейчас это слишком, нельзя просить, не предлагая того же взамен…

— Ты все еще должен мне желание, — говорит Джек, и Кёртис косится на него с подозрительным прищуром.

— Поверь мне насчет Шимона, — просит Джек. — Так надо было сделать. Так правильно.

Закрывая глаза, он все еще видит отголоски сегодняшнего сна, хотя детали уже начали стираться из памяти: залитый солнцем луг где-то в предгорьях, желтые и оранжевые лепестки простеньких цветов, над которыми порхают бабочки, и трое резвящихся детей. Мальчишки — двое постарше и неуловимо похожи друг на друга, третий — совсем еще карапуз, но уже с характером. Эти двое — дети Шауля, знает Джек. Третий же… у него светло-русые волосы Кёртиса и ямочка на подбородке, совсем как у него самого. И у Джека до сих пор что-то сладко и больно тянет в груди, когда он воскрешает в памяти образ этого ребенка. 

Кёртис вынимает зонтик у него из руки и нажимает кнопку на рукоятке. С легким шелестом складывается ткань, и Джек, словно вынырнув из сна, поднимает голову. Кроны сосен над головой совершенно неподвижны. Кое-где в просвете между ветвями виднеется низкая стылая хмарь затянутого тучами неба. Джек вздрагивает, когда его лица касается что-то холодное, поднимает руку к глазам — на рукаве темного пальто одна за другой оседают снежинки.

— Верю, — просто говорит Кёртис, касаясь его виска сухими губами. Ладонь его привычно ложится Джеку на поясницу. — Замерз ведь. Идем.

Джек кивает, и они медленно идут туда, где за деревьями видны мягко освещенные окна их дома.


End file.
